Forgotten
by Talia Iyami
Summary: "You're back! Remember me? We had an adventure together!"   "I don't think the hero remembers us..."  -I remember. both of you. and how you abandoned me.-   one-shot


**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Drawn to Life or any of it's characters!**

**Ysabelle is the hero and is female! This is based on the second game where Jowee tries to get the hero to remember him.**

(In creation hall, Ysabelle, the hero of the raposas, has yet again been given life. Jowee, a young male raposa with a white shirt, red scarf and blue goggles is ecstatic.)

**Jowee**: You're back! Remember me? We had an adventure together!

**Ysabelle **(stares blankly at Jowee) ….

**Jowee: **…..hello?

**Mari**: I don't think the hero remembers us….

**Jowee: **are you sure you don't remember me?

**Mari: **Give it up!

(A/N this is from the game, so credit for these lines go to the creators.)

(Ysabelle simply listened to the conversation and stared numbly at the floor. She was thinking back to the day it all happened. Back to when it had been 3 months after the defeat of Wilfre. Ysabelle had since then been living among the raposas. She felt the need to go to he creation hall, and so she did.)

**Ysabelle: **(humming to self as she enters the creation hall, but stops suddenly confused) Why am I here again?

(She didn't have long to think about this as the door slammed shut and locked, sealing her inside.)

**Ysabelle:** (banging on door with fists) HEY! LET ME OUT! HELP!

**THEY CANNOT HEAR YOU**

**Ysabelle: **Creator?

**YES, YSABELLE IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE.**

**Ysabelle: **leave, but where to? And why?

**I CANNOT ANSWER WHERE, BUT AS FOR WHY IS BECAUSE OF THEE PEACE.**

**Ysabelle: **I don't understand!

**WITH PEACE HERE, AND WILFRE GONE, THERE IS NO NEED FOR A HERO. YOU MUST LEAVE.**

**Ysabelle: **I don't want to leave! I've made lots of friends here and I like being alive and, and I'm not going!

**YOU ARE NOT TRULY ALIVE YSABELLE. YOU CANNOT BE AMONGST THE LIVING WHEN YOU ARE NO LONGER NEEDED.**

**Ysabelle: **What about wanted? I wont leave my friends! I'm happy here!

**YSABELLE, THESE 'FRIENDS' WOULD EASILY FORGET YOU IF YOU LEFT! THEY WOULD GO ON WITH THEIR LIVES AS IF YOU WERE NEVER THERE!**

**Ysabelle: **(crying)SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALKING ABOUT!

**VERY WELL THEN, I WILL PROVE THIS TO YOU.**

(A light comes out of nowhere and engulfs Ysabelle, who was too surprised to move out of the way. Soon the light fades, and Ysabelle is still standing in the hall with no changes to be seen.)

**Ysabelle: **w-what did you do?

**I MADE SO THAT YOU WILL LEAVE THIS PLACE IN ONE MONTH. YOU WILL REMAIN HERE IN THE HALL. IF ONE OF YOUR 'FRIENDS' COMES LOOKING FOR YOU AND LETS YOU OUT, THEN YOU WILL REMAIN HERE. **_**AS A RAPOSA.**_

**Ysabelle: (**gasps and looks upshocked and ecstatic) so, ill really be alive? And I can really stay?

**IF ONE Of YOUR 'FRIENDS' FREES YOU WITHIN A MONTH. IF NOT, YOU WILL LEAVE, WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT.**

**Ysabelle: **(frowns and throws up an indignant look) You'll see! They will look for me, and pull me out of here.

(And so she waited. One, two, and three days had passed but she was not worried. Fourth, fifth and sixth went by and she became nervous. It wasn't until after the seventh day that she realized the full extent of the creator's deal. And the fact her friends may not get to her on time.)

**Ysabelle:** _*Ugh. Wh-why do I feel so weak? Is that part of the creator's deal? Am I to wither away in a month?" _

(And so the second week went by, and the third and the fourth. Ysabelle was very weak now. All she could muster up the strength to do was breath, and blink. She dared not to go to sleep, fearful that she might not wake up. She only had 2 more days, but had not lost all faith in her friends. Another day passed, and then her final day was coming to an end.)

**Ysabelle: **_*____They never found me. But, I am not angry with them. I know they tried their best.* _(starts to cry) _*I don't want to disappear!*_

(Ysabelle's breathing became slower, and slower.. There were times when she wouldn't breath for a whole five to ten seconds. And then, she was stil. For a long time. The mannequin that served as her body lost all of its color. Never again would that mannequin have life. Ysabelle wakes up to find herself in a completely white room. She find her self clothed in a whit dress.)

**Ysabelle: **where am i?

**HOME. WHERE YOU BELONG.**

**Ysabelle: **(snarls) I don't belong here and it'll never be my home! (Sadly) so I'm…

**NO. YOU WERE NEVER ALIVE TO BEGIN WITH. NOW DO YOU SEE? THEY WEREN'T YOUR FRIENDS! ONCE WILFRE WAS DEFEATED THEY HAD NO USE FOR YOU!**

**Ysabelle: **(angry)SHUT UP! I KNOW THEY TRIED! I KNOW THEY DID!

**HOW CAN YOU STILL HAVE FAITH IN THEM?**

**Ysabelle: **(Screeches) BECAUSE THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!

**(SIGHS) I DID NOT WANT TO HAVE TO SHOW YOU THIS.**

**Ysabelle: **(contempt, but weary) show me what?

**COME AND LOOK INTO THE POOL. IT SHOWS WHAT THE RAPOSAS DID IN YOUR MONTH OF SOLITARY CONFINEMENT.**

(What Ysabelle saw hurt her, destroyed her. She lost all faith in her friends that day, or should I say the raposa. She no longer calls them her friends. She saw the raposa o about their lives, happy and carefree.)

**Ysabelle:** _* I've been such a fool! Not once did they show any shred of sadness or worry. Not once did they question my absence. Not once did they search for me. Not once, did they really care about me!*_

(And with that, she cried. She was crushed, and broken that day. she never checked on the raposas to see how they were doing, because she could no longer bring herself to feel anything towards them but betrayal.)

*back to present time*

(Ysabelle snaps out of her trance and looks up hastily, hoping no one saw her space out. Jowee and Mari were still talking, or arguing. Ysabelle breathed an inward sigh of relief. She could faintly over hear the last of their sentences.)

**Jowee: **but she has to remember us!

**Mari:** Give. It. Up. She's forgotten us!

**Ysabelle:** _*no Mari, I'm not the one who has forgotten.*_

(A/N these are my own lines, including Mari's and Jowee's)

SO what do you think? Kinda sad huh? Please R & R! This is Talia Iyami, signing off!


End file.
